My sworn imouto
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Minerva wasn't always like this. She was a shy girl who had an abusive father. One day, Juvia and Gajeel find her and Juvia swears she'll look after the girl she will now call her little sister.


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So as you can see, I'm slowly coming back to life! School is over taking my life, I need to send off my application to universities and I have so many stories that just need updating or perfecting! I said that while working on updating my already existing fanfics, I will also write oneshots along side them. This way I won't start a new multi chapter story and not be able to complete it!

But this idea has literally been swimming in my head for an extremely long time. It's also weird because the idea of Minerva been bullied (abused even?) by her father was something that I had written about before the chapter was shown, though as I'm saying this, many may not believe me lol. Oh well.

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters. I apologize for my poor grammar and spelling

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sworn imouto**

**Oneshot**

"_You're so weak! No daughter of mine will be this weak if you want to be in my guild!"_

"_I'm sorry father, I can get stronger! Please!" _

"_Maybe you can, with a lot of work, now get out of my sight!"_

"_But father, I think my arm is broken from that attack!"_

"_Nonsense! Now get lost!"_

"I smell blood."

Juvia could feel it in the air as well. Being a water mage, she could feel water everywhere she went and she knew that there was blood nearby as well. She looked up at her partner and nodded her head at him before they walked off in the direction of where the blood was coming from.

"Be careful ameonna, we don't know who this person is." Juvia didn't even have to look at Gajeel because her eyes were wide as she saw a tiny figure on the ground. She immediately took off to see if they were okay and Gajeel swore when he too saw the little girl lying on the floor. Juvia reached her first and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in anger.

She brought out her medical kit from her bag and proceeded to use her water magic to wash off all the blood from the girl. She had to be careful just in case she had broken bones. Using the girl's unconsciousness to her advantage, she bandaged up her arms and legs so that she wouldn't scream in pain if she were awake.

"Let me carry her back." Juvia nodded and let her partner pick the girl up. She put her umbrella over the three of them to shield them from getting wet. Juvia then draped her coat over her figure to keep her warm. Only Kami knew how long she had been out there, in Juvia's rain no doubt.

"It was her father who did this to her because his scent is all over her and it's very similar to hers."

Juvia's fist clenched. "Then this is clearly a sign of abuse. Juvia isn't going to let him touch her. She's staying with Juvia."

Gajeel knew better than to try and tell his only friend that it would be better if they didn't do such a thing, but with Juvia in this state of seriousness, it was obvious that even Jose would agree to anything Juvia wanted.

~x~

The little girl woke up four days later to see that she was in an unfamiliar room with blue walls. The girl's eyes widened in shock and fear as she was panicking. Where was she? She then heard some light humming and an older girl with blue hair came walking in. She couldn't move her body nor make any sounds and the teen hadn't noticed that her guest was now awake.

The young girl saw that the woman wasn't posing a threat to her and that she was in fact helping her to heal. The teen then turned her head to look at the younger one and her eyes widened in happiness.

"Ah! You're awake! Juvia was getting quite worried as you were here for four days, unconscious!" Juvia then grabbed some medicine and made the girl drink some before pressing a cup of water to her lips. She was extremely grateful and it was like her voice was suddenly coming back to her.

"Thank you onee-chan." Her voice was raspy, but Juvia could still hear her. Juvia blinked in surprise at the title given to her, but her face softened up. All her life, she had never been so respected before. She looked outside and there was less rain than before.

"It's okay little one. Anyway, do you want to tell Juvia what happened?"

The tears started building up in the girl's eyes as she nodded. "My name is Minerva Orland and my mother died while giving birth to me. My father said that if was capable of doing that, then that should mean that I am going to be a strong mage, so he constantly makes me train. He always says I'm too weak and that I am a disgrace. Sometimes, as punishment, he makes me strip down and stand outside all night. This time around he broke my arm and leg before dumping me in the forest."

There were now tears in Juvia's eyes too. She didn't know that some parents were worse than the orphanages. Why do these people become parents anyway. Juvia sniffed before stroking Minerva's head.

"Minerva shouldn't worry. Minerva can stay over here with Juvia if she wants. Minerva-chan shouldn't have to go through that."

Minerva's tears ran down her face as she nodded and hugged Juvia, despite her broken arm. "Thank you so much onee-chan. Thank you so very much." Juvia hugged the girl back, being extremely careful.

"It's okay. Now, Minerva-chan should get some rest. She needs to heal up."

* * *

Minerva became attached to Juvia's hip for the next year. Wherever Juvia was, you were bound to find Minerva with her, clinging onto her like a lost puppy. Juvia didn't care and she told others that they shouldn't care either. Minerva is her little sister.

She never let anything bad happen to the young girl and she made sure that she boosted up her own confidence, even though Juvia herself was quite insecure. They trained together and Minerva found is a breath of fresh air from training with a tyrant of a father.

"You need to return that young girl to wherever she came from. I'm sorry to say it, but she is really distracting you from your duties in the element 4. Plus, she's so weak! She will bring nothing to this guild for the future."

Minerva had been standing outside the man's office and was eavesdropping on the conversation. There were tears in her eyes as she heard his words. Why was Juvia being silent? Did she believe him?

"If Jose wants to Juvia to stay with this guild then he better think twice about insulting Juvia's little sister. Juvia knows of Minerva-chan's potential. Juvia is the only one who can see it. Minerva-chan will be strong and if she's a nice person in the future, then she wouldn't wipe out everyone who thought so little of her."

The rain outside grew wild and fierce. Jose knew that to stay on her good side, he should be careful with what he says. It wasn't like he scared of her or anything. It was just that when arguing a case for Minerva, Juvia never lost. Be it a fight or verbal confrontation, Juvia won when she was defending Minerva.

Minerva herself had wiped her tears, a silly smile making its way across her cute face. This is why Juvia was her big sister. Before she could try and leave so that they didn't know that she was there listening to them, the door opened. Her eyes went wide before she saw that it was Juvia.

"Juvia-nee, I was just looking for you."

The girl tried to lie her way through, but Juvia laughed and ruffled her hair. "Juvia knows that Minerva-chan was listening. Anyway, we need to talk. Let's walk."

Dread was filling up the 10 year old. What was she going to say to her? Had Jose's words gotten to her? "If Juvia knows her master well enough, he's going to try and hurt Minerva-chan in ways her own father dare not try. Juvia won't always be here to help you as well., so Juvia thinks it's time for you to go back home."

Juvia closed her eyes in agony when she said that and Minerva's head snapped up in surprise. "No! I can take whatever he throws at me! I don't want to go back to that man and you can't make me!"

She stomped her foot childishly and Juvia sighed, knowing that the girl wouldn't understand what she meant. "No Minerva-chan. At least with your father, he knows that you're his child. There are some boundaries he can't breach. With José...Kami knows what he'll make you do."

Hot angry tears made their way down the girl's as she finally understood what Juvia was trying to tell her. Juvia crouched down to her height and Minerva turned her head away stubbornly. She didn't want to hear what Juvia had to tell her, even if it would save her life.

"Minerva-chan knows that Juvia will always love her. You're Juvia's imoutoto and you always will be, okay? Juvia wants Minerva-chan to back to her father and show him how strong you've gotten in the last year. Put on a mask if need be, just like Juvia has been doing okay? Never show anyone that you're weak because they will use that to their advantage okay? Believe in yourself, your power and your magic. Juvia knows that there is an exceptionally strong female mage ready to burst out of their somewhere. Plus, Juvia will come and visit every month."

Minerva jumped into Juvia's arms as the both of them shared a hug together. They didn't say anything more as they silently made their way back to Juvia's room to go and pack Minerva's things.

"Thank you."

Juvia looked up from zipping her bag and Minerva stood there watching her. She spoke again. "Thank you for being the best onee-chan I could ever ask for. You're my favourite person in the whole wide world!"

Juvia blushed as the rain turned into a drizzle. "It's okay. Now here. Take this picture. It will help Minerva-chan get through any problems okay?" The girl took the photo. It was the first one that they had done together, along with the older boy that Minerva had also come to call her brother if need be. She hugged it to her chest as she hugged Juvia.

Not once did Juvia visit her.

* * *

"Well it looks like it's girls who are joining in with the naval battle, I think I'll be doing this." The team smirked when Minerva left them to climb into the bubble. She noticed Juvia was already there and her face fell. She remembered all that time when Juvia had said that she was going to come back to her and she never did. She left her to the wrath of her father, to the breaking point of sanity. The glare on her face was heavy when she regarded Juvia with what would look like to anyone, cool eyes.

The gong went off and Lucy raised her key above her head. "Sorry guys, but right off the bat! Aquarius!"

The water celestial spirit came out and she shouted, "The water is my playground!" Minerva rolled her eyes. Her fight wasn't with Lucy, or anyone else for that matter so she got rid of everyone in the circle of water but Juvia. This was the person she wanted to make suffer, the same way she left her to suffer at the hands of her father. Juvia looked around her in great surprise as she realised that she was the only one left in here with Minerva. She frowned slightly. "_Why is that name so familiar?"_

"Woah, they're already knocked out! It seems like it's now only Minerva and Juvia remaining." Juvia gritted her teeth as she stared at the opponent of hers. She looked familiar, but there seemed to be something off about her. "_Yes, that magic seems really familiar now! Oh shoot!"_

Juvia quickly held out her arms in front of her as the water quickly shielded her from whatever magic was coming her way. The rest of Fairy Tail were surprised as to why Minerva would need to attack Juvia and so violently at that. Gray watched on in anger.

Minerva smirked and licked her lips slightly before lashing out again and Juvia blocked it off again only to have her magic disappear before her eyes and the attack hit her. She screamed in her pain and held her arm. There was now a huge gash within her arm but the water was slowly healing it for her, weaving in and out of her skin gently as she fought. "_I really have to take her seriously if I don't want to end up dead. I wonder what made her so angry"_

Juvia quickly faded into the water and attacked Minerva with a water punch to her left side as she reappeared, but Minerva had anticipated this move and grabbed her hand and the water was quickly dissipated. "No way!" Minerva grinned before using her sharp long nails and cutting her face. Before Juvia could fly out of the bubble, Minerva was behind her somehow and she punctured her hand through Juvia's arms and relished her screams.

"That's what you get for never coming back to me when you said you will." She clasped both hands together and a black circle appeared on her hands. She pulled Juvia towards her before ramming both of her hands into her stomach. Juvia coughed out blood and almost fell limp as Minerva now held her by her head. No one could watch this anymore. Minerva was going way too far and all of Fairy Tail were now sitting on the edge of their seats as they were watching their nakama get ripped apart in front of them. Gajeel was the only one to narrow his eyes, knowing that this next attack was never going to hit. Juvia would never let her 'little sister' show her up like this.

"I'll make you feel what I felt for these past 7 years!" Her nails were sharp and they were coming up Juvia's face. Everyone gave up hope now. Halfway through, Juvia held up a weak hand to stop the incoming attack and Minerva's eyes widened in surprise. Everyone in the crowd gasped and Juvia raised her head and she had tears in her eyes with a wide smile.

"Minerva-chan. You've really grown now haven't you? Juvia is glad that you're able to beat her like this, but in fact Juvia guesses that the 7 years away does affect Juvia's magic perfomance. Now we're practically the same age and Minerva-chan is beating Juvia. Juvia would love to say that I she taught Minerva-chan well, but Juvia didn't teach Minerva-chan anything." Juvia laughed at Minerva's eyes as they filled with tears before she shook her head. She wasn't going to let Juvia's words get to her! Not after how she lied to her!

"Don't speak to me like we're close!"

Juvia ignored her. "Minerva-chan, Juvia doesn't like it when you hold back against her, so Juvia will show you what a strong mage really is, if power is what Minerva-chan wants." The heat within the bubble started to bubble even more as steam appeared from inside. The heat was boiling Minerva but she couldn't move. Juvia didn't even look like she was trying. There were no spells being said or anything! Minerva gulped, knowing that she had well and truly angered her 'older sister'.

Minerva then heard a growl. It was as though the water had turned into a dragon and Juvia pointed her hand towards Minerva. "Boiling dragon whirlpool!" The dragon crashed into Minerva who couldn't move before Juvia prepared for her next attack as soon as she let go of Minerva's hand. Minerva found herself flying backwards before she heard another shout. "Wings...of a sister's love."

The huge force hit Minerva so hard, yet she could feel no malice behind it. She smiled as she fell out of the bubble. Before back could even smack the ground, Juvia created a pillow of water underneath her. Juvia jumped out, but instantly regretted it as she fell to her knees because of the injuries that she had sustained.

"And we have a winner! Juvia has won the naval battle and Fairy Tail team B have now received 10 points!" Fairy tail screamed for Juvia in happiness and laughter and Juvia smiled up at them before almost crawling towards Minerva, with the help of Lucy.

"Minerva-chan...Juvia did come back for you along with Gajeel-kun, multiple times actually. Your father...he wouldn't let Juvia see you at anytime. Juvia came to your house month after month like Juvia said she would until the time we were then frozen. How could Juvia forget the one person who she called her imouto?" Minerva stared up at her before the tears flowed right out and Juvia held out her arms for a hug. Minerva suddenly felt like a little kid again. All the feelings that she had hidden away from her father to show that she was actually a strong person came flooding back to her. She didn't care if her guild would be disgusted. This was the real her and she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

"I'm sorry for doubting you onee-chan!"

Juvia smiled as Minerva sobbed, hugging her. "It's okay. Juvia doesn't mind." Minerva continued to cry into her shoulder as Juvia held her close and stroked her head, just like an older sister would. There was no way that she could ever let Minerva go now. She looked up at the stands and found the eyes of the one person she hated in the world more than anyone else.

Jiemma.

He stared back down at Juvia, cursing the day that she was born and even the day that his daughter had been born as well. She was weak on the inside and that had come to light when Juvia beat her. Now he was glaring into her eyes as she glared into his. She called for Wendy to heal Minerva's wounds first and stood her ground when she tried to tell her that her injuries were far worse.

"Just heal Minerva-imouto's wounds now... please."

Wendy had done so and they all watched as Juvia stood up, pointing at Jiemma. "Juvia can never forgive you. First by embarrassing Yukino-chan in front of the whole guild and now Juvia has found her imouto like this. If Juvia hadn't been frozen for seven years, you would not be here and Minerva-chan would be okay with her onee-san. Be lucky that Juvia is no more in Phantom Lord otherwise she would have killed the likes of you."

She held out her hand for Minerva to hold onto and smiled at her. Minerva gave her a shy smile, her respect and awe coming back to her. She had almost forgotten what it was that she respected Juvia in and that was her determination and strength. No matter what she had gone through, she would pull out in the end. "Welcome home, Minerva-chan."

Then she started sobbing. She never thought that she would ever get the chance to see Juvia again and here she was, in front of her with her arms wide open. She fell into her arms, the tears streaming down her face and Juvia cried silently as she held her sister close to her figure. Nothing was going to separate them, ever.

"Juvia-onee. It's not raining."

Juvia grinned and shook her head. "The rain stopped over seven years ago when Juvia came to this guild. Minerva-chan will do great here." Juvia didn't even bother glancing up to sabretooth or Minerva's father, but something told her that they weren't going to stop her as well.

Gajeel came down and Minerva stared up at him before she smiled. "Gajeel-onii." He surprisingly gave her a one armed hug and she hugged him back also. Then he patted her head which made her laugh. She had missed it. She wanted Rogue to come down also and see that everything would be able to go back to normal again, but he had made his decision to stay behind. Gajeel even went as far as giving her a piggy back as well, which made everyone smile and the whole crowd roar in joy. It was the most heartbreaking, yet warming scene they had ever seen.

"Don't cry imouto, everything is going to be okay."

Minerva looked down at Juvia from Gajeel's back and held him tighter as she saw Makarov smiling and waving at her, clearly ready to accept her into the guild. she grinned and nodded.

"Everything is better already."

* * *

So how was that for you guys? I hope it was okay! The title of the fanfic is because Rogue is Gajeel's sworn brother, so I made Minerva Juvia's sworn sister instead! Imouto (I think that's how you spell it) means younger sister (Right? Correct me if I'm wrong please)

So yes, that is all there is to this story, just a oneshot and just one chapter long for all those who don't know what oneshot means lol.

I am also going on holiday from next week Saturday for 10 days so I will be VERY inactive if there is no wifi lol. If there is, then meh, I might reply to you, if not, have a good Christmas and a happy new year and I'll reply when I get back!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys, so please leave a review for me!


End file.
